falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
DLC03 Vault118 Ezra Parker.txt
DLC03DialogueV118 |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0103792F |before= |response=Ah, you've got everything. Marvelous. |after=Julianna: I'll take those, thank you. And here is your cut. Been a pleasure working with you, Detective. I hope we never meet again. |abxy=A}} |topic=0104B196 |before=DLC03MaleEzraParker: Ah, you've got everything. Marvelous. |response=I'll take those, thank you. And here is your cut. Been a pleasure working with you, Detective. I hope we never meet again. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=13 |topic=0103792F |before= |response=Ah, it appears the jig, as they say, is up. |after=Julianna: It's a shame, I thought I could keep the ruse going a little longer. Ah well, had to end eventually I suppose. |abxy=A}} |topic=01049D35 |before=Player Default: Ok, I'll let you go. |response=Well, I'm glad you've decided to be reasonable. I would've hated for this to come to more bloodshed. |after=Julianna: Alright Detective. Tell Maxwell that it's over and get your reward. Then I'll make my way out when things have died down. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01049D34 |before=Player Default: Not a chance. Your murder spree stops here. |response=Then let us end this. |after=Julianna: Alright Detective. Tell Maxwell that it's over and get your reward. Then I'll make my way out when things have died down. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=01049D33 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: If I'm going to let you go, I want a cut of what you've stolen. |response=Not a chance, Detective. I've invested far too much time into this. If I'm leaving, I'm taking everything with me. |after=Julianna: What's it going to be, Detective. Join me in getting rich or die defending some outdated ideals? |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: If I'm going to let you go, I want a cut of what you've stolen. |response=Ah, so it's like that, eh? Fine, I'll grease your palm a bit, Detective. Now, am I free to go? |after=Player Default: Ok, I'll let you go. |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: If I'm going to let you go, I want a cut of what you've stolen. |response=I'm sorry Detective, but I really do need and answer now. |after=Julianna: What's it going to be, Detective. Join me in getting rich or die defending some outdated ideals? |abxy=X3a}} |topic=01049D32 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Ezra? You're alive? |response=I hadn't planned on it, but Julianna figured out what I was doing and had to be dealt with swiftly. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=I thought I could get a bit more money out of this place before making my escape. |after=Julianna: What's it going to be, Detective. Join me in getting rich or die defending some outdated ideals? |abxy=Y2b}} |topic=01049D2D |before= |response=What's it going to be, Detective. Join me in getting rich or die defending some outdated ideals? |after=Player Default: Ok, I'll let you go. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01049D21 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Well, I'm glad you've decided to be reasonable. I would've hated for this to come to more bloodshed. |response=Alright Detective. Tell Maxwell that it's over and get your reward. Then I'll make my way out when things have died down. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Well, I'm glad you've decided to be reasonable. I would've hated for this to come to more bloodshed. |response=Give me some time to make my way out and then you can tell Maxwell and get your reward. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |topic=0104960C |trow=2 |before=DLC03MaleEzraParker: Ah, it appears the jig, as they say, is up. |response=''{With a sigh. you expected it eventually}'' It's a shame, I thought I could keep the ruse going a little longer. Ah well, had to end eventually I suppose. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=This doesn't have to end in more violence, Detective. Just, walk away. I'll leave and you can tell them I escaped. |after=Player Default: Ok, I'll let you go. |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0104E6E0 |before=Julianna: If you try to leave, I'll have to assume you are going to report me, and then this turns ugly. |response=I warned you Detective! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104B12B |before= |response=If you try to leave, I'll have to assume you are going to report me, and then this turns ugly. |after=Julianna: I warned you Detective! |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |topic=01044AF6 |before= |response=I see your point. A good con man has to know when the game has run its course. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Far Harbor dialogue files